


We're Family

by babypasta



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Crying, Fluff, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypasta/pseuds/babypasta
Summary: 2019 was a rough year for Minghao. It was on the night of November 5th 2019 that his mom gives him a call and he breaks down and his roomate Mingyu is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	We're Family

November 5th, 2019  
2.34 AM

Minghao's phone buzzes.

He didn't even know why he was still awake at this time. He glanced at his phone and his eyes lit up when he saw it was his mother.

He picked up his phone and recieved the call, sittng up slowly.

"Mom?"

"Hao..why are you still up baby?"

"I...wasn't sleepy yet."

He heard his mom sigh on the other end.

"Hao, I know you haven't been doing well these days. Your eyes have dark rings around them and you look much thinner than before."

Minghao gulped.

"What are you talking about? I'm eating quite well..I just haven't been getting much sleep because of practice."

His mother hummed.

"I called you to say that..I am sorry that I won't be able to spend your birthday with you again this year." She said slowly.

Minghao closed his eyes.

"It's okay mom. It's my fault anyway. We're on tour right now so there's no way you could come." He said.

"But hao..it's been 3 years since we last celebrated your birthday together. Ever since you left, the family stopped getting together that often..I love that you're doing so well and I will always support you..but I really do miss you baby."

Minghao felt a lump grow in his throat. His mother's voice sounded so sad. She was right, it really had been 3 years since he last visited home.

"Mom..I'm sorry. I'll try to visit Haicheng right after our tour ends, if the flights permit, because the virus is increasing."

It was a few seconds before his mother's worried voice spoke up.

"Right, the virus. No hao it's okay, I don't want to put you in danger. When the risk is lowered, please do visit us once" she said softly, her voice wavering.

"Mom..don't cry." Minghao said, the lump in his throat growing as he knew his mom was crying now because of her voice.

His mom faked a laugh on the phone.

"Why would I cry? It's tears of happiness silly. My son is now all grown up and he's already on his second world tour! Can you believe how proud I am?" She said.

Minghao felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"Mom..."

"Okay Hao, you better go to sleep now, you have a performance tomorrow..good night sweetie." She said, trying to make him feel as loved as possible through the phone.

"Good night mom. Sleep well" Minghao ended the call and placed his phone beside him.

His mom's wavering voice kept playing in his mind. It just made him so sad to think that he couldn't visit his family and it was his fault that they weren't getting together often anymore.

Before he knew it, he was sniffling, trying to stop his tears from falling.

He heard some shuffling from the next bed. He had completely forgotten that Mingyu was still in the room sleeping.

"Myungho ya"

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Mingyu slowly sat up , rubbing his eyes.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be sniffling at 3 in the morning."

"I have a cold."

Mingyu got down from his bed and made his way over to his best friend's one and plopped down next to him.

"It's your family isn't it?"

Minghao sighed.

"..yeah"

Mingyu frowned. He knew how much the boy missed his family. He could slowly see his smile drop over the months and him beginning to slowly grow more quiet.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked

"My..mom called sometime back. She said she misses me a lot...she even said that the family isn't together much because of me.." he said, feeling his lump come back.

"Myungho.."

"No I don't need pity, I'll be fine soon, don't worry."

"I'm not pitying you. I know you haven't seen your family for over two years now. I know it hurts Hao, I do notice your quietness more than others and I know that you really do miss your family a lot."

Minghao didn't say anything but Mingyu knew that he was looking at him, even in the dark.

"I do understand how much it hurts. When Shua hyung cried on the phone with his mom the other day, I knew it hurt you too, because you knew you couldn't do anything about it and you were in the same situation as well."

"Gyu.."

"But don't worry, as soon as the virus risk is lower, I'll ask the manager to try and book tickets for you to fly to your hometown, even if it's just for a week. I just want to see you happy again Hao, and I'll make it happen. Don't worry. We're family after all."

Minghao didn't know when he had started crying. Those words meant so much to him.

He buried his face in his hands as tears kept flowing out.

Mingyu immediately wrapped his arms around his best friend as violent sobs shook his whole body.

He prayed it wouldn't wake the other members up.

He held Minghao close while the latter sobbed on his shoulder, his hands gripping Mingyu's shirt softly.

It wasn't the first time Mingyu had seen him cry but this was definitely the most he'd ever cried, in front of him atleast.

"It's okay Hao..I'm here..." He whispered, slowly running his hands through Minghao's hair.

It hurt him to see his best friend so vulnerable and broken.

He hugged him even tighter.

They stayed like that for a while until Minghao's sobs died down to sniffles. 

He sighed.

"You really are the best person in my life" he told Mingyu making him smile.

He ruffled Minghaos hair.

"Let's sleep now okay? We have to perform well tomorrow because Jeonghan hyung and Coups hyung, both won't be able to participate in it.

Minghao nodded.

Mingyu gave his hand one last squeeze and walked to his own bed, flopping down on it, ready for sleep to take over.

Right before they both slept, he heard Minghao call out to him.

"Hey gyu"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.."

Mingyu smiled.


End file.
